2022 Great Lakes Cyclone Season
The 2022 Great Lakes Cyclone Season is the first ever Cyclone season recorded in the Great Lakes, along with the first season to have names for Cyclones forming in the Great Lakes. A agreement was set up in 2020 to let the NHC Track for the cyclones in the great lakes, but the deal was canceled and several tracking stations in '''Green Bay, Chicago, Duluth, Marquette, Detroit, Toledo, Cleveland, Erie, Buffalo, Toronto, and St. Ste. Marie '''took it's place. It was also agreed that the US National Weather Service and the Canada Weather Centre could co-track storms. The first Cyclone formed on April 9 and ended on October 22. The season had a total of 5 Depressions, 3 Storms, 2 Cyclones, and 1 Major Cyclone. The names are in a non-alphabetical order and use names common in the English, French, and Native American languages. Storms Tropical Depression One On April 4, a Tropical Depression formed just to the East of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. One moved slowly southeast, and shortly after started to curve Northeast. One eventually made landfall near Kalamazoo, Michigan, bringing flooding and minor damage. One crossed through Central Michigan as a remnant low, bringing heavy rains and flooding. the Remnants of TD One dissipated to the Southeast of Traverse, Michigan. One caused a minor $300,000 USD in damage and no deaths. One boat sank as a result of TD One, but nobody died or was injured. Tropical Depressions cannot be retired so TD One was not. Tropical Storm Spike On June 20, a Tropical Depression formed to the Southeast of Green Bay, Wisconsin. Two moved North, becoming Tropical Storm Spike right before turning Northeastward.Spike made landfall at peak intensity on the South Coast of Michigan's Upper peninsula, causing $1.3 Million USD in damage, and 1 death. Spike crossed Michigan's Upper peninsula, briefly going over the waters of far southeast Lake Superior, before making a second landfall in Canada, where it caused another $250,000 USD in Damage. Spike caused more damage than any Lake Michigan Cyclone to date, but was not retired because it did not meet the requirements for retirement. Cyclone Doreen On September 29, a Tropical Depression formed just to the Northeast of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Three briefly made landfall in Eastern Wisconsin, but caused no damage or deaths before heading back out into the water. Three eventually became Tropical Storm Doreen and then Cyclone Doreen. Doreen narrowly missed landfall in Michigan and became the first Cyclone of the year to enter Lake Huron. Doreen, being impacted by minimal shear, became a Major Cyclone, and eventually a Cat5 Major Cyclone, becoming the strongest Cyclone ever recorded in the Great Lakes Basin, with winds of nearly 200 MPH and a pressure of 888 mbar, setting a new record for lowest pressure Cyclone ever recorded in the Great Lakes Basin. Doreen eventually made landfall in Canada, causing Catastrophic damage of $3.1 Billion USD in Damage and 37 deaths. Doreen crossed over into lake Ontario and made a 2nd landfall, causing minimal damage before dissipating while north of Montreal. Doreen was so Catastrophic that the name "Doreen" was retired and replaced with the name "Brandee" for the 2028 Great Lakes Cyclone Season. Cyclone Ron On October 3, a Tropical Depression formed to the Southeast of Duluth, Minnesota. TD Four moved straight Northeast, Becoming Tropical Storm Ron. Ron narrowly misses landfall on a island, and misses just to the southeast of the island. Ron eventually continued to get stronger, and became a Cyclone with a definitive eye. Cyclone Ron eventually made landfall in Rural Canada, causing $6 Million Dollars in damage and 4 deaths. The name Ron was not retired, and the name "Ron" will be used again in the 2028 Great Lakes Cyclone Season. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hurricanes over the Great Lakes Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2020s